Picking Favorites
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Hermione and Ron are married. Ron has a small problem that's hurting their family and Hermione goes to drastic measures to help him fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Picking Favorites

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this fic. JK Rowling does, and I'm very glad of that because I can't reach her brilliant writing standards.**

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shares with her husband of three years, Ron Weasley. She sighed as she remembered why he was in bed alone as she stood staring at his sleeping form. They had planned to go out and celebrate their third anniversary, but half way through dinner, she'd been called to work and had to leave.

Hermione was a counsiler at the local youth counseling center. She had to go today because one of her newest clients had a fight with her parents and called Hermione to help her out. Hermione had helped her out the best she could and drove her back to her parents house before being able to come back home. It was almost ten thirty when she got back to the apartment. Ron was already in bed when she got there.

Hermione slowly approached the bed and slid in beside Ron, who had his back turned to her. She slowly slid her hand around his waist and started massaging his chest gently with her fingers as she sucked on his earlobe, occasionally moving down to suck on his neck and shoulder blade lightly. Ron moaned in his sleep and leaned into her menstrations. She slowly lowered her hand to his manhood and started teasing it through his pajama pants.

Ron had been awake when she came home but pretended to be asleep while she stood in the doorway. He felt her crawl in bed and felt her actions. He moaned as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He felt her hand move down his abdomen to his growing errection and thrust gently upward when her hand barely came in contact with it. "Finally home are we?" he questioned casually, as if she was still standing in the doorway and not touching him in anyway.

Hermione leaned back, slightly hurt by his tone. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I split on you earlier, honey. But, I'm here now and we can get on with our celebration." she whispered the last part huskily in his ear running her tongue across the sensitive skin of his shoulder blade before biting gently on his shoulder.

Ron rolled over on his back and lay staring up at Hermione as she sat on her elbow looking down at him hopefully and lovingly. He gently lifted his head up and kissed her lips passionately. She moaned into his mouth as she opened it for him to insert his tongue. He pulled her on top of him and ran his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of her mid-thigh length black dress.

Ron gently rubbed his hands up the back of her thighs, raising the back of her dress up to her waist, and lightly ran his finger around the outside of her little black panties. She gasped and burried her head in his neck, grinding against his hand as he moved the article of clothing down her thighs and rubbed her clit with his experienced fingers. She sat up and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it lightly with her teeth as she moved farther up away from him.

Hermione sat upright, straddling him, and raised the dress above her head, tossing it carelessly across the room. She now sat completely naked straddling him as they stared into each others eyes for a moment before she started gently grinding her hips into his. He groaned and threw his head back, reaching up with one hand to play with her breast and the other he placed on her hip to push her down and grind her harder into him. She moaned and pulled her hips up off of him, resting up above him on her knees as she started tugging down his pajama pants desperately.

Once Ron's only article of clothing was removed, Hermione moved back up to straddle him, inserting his hardness into her moist womanhood. They both moaned as she started moving up extremely slowly, teasing him, and then moving back down so fast he hardly knew it had happened at all. He groaned and grasped her hips pushing her up and down as fast as he could. She moaned and threw her head back.

Ron, finally getting tired of being dominated, quickly flipped them over so she was underneath him. He sat up on his knees and stopped their movements completely as he took his time placing her legs on either side of him, her knees bent at his waist, torturing her. Hermione whimpered at his slow speed, wanting him to thrust. He finally grinned at her devilishly and gripped her hips, pulling out and thrusting in at an agonizingly slow pace. "God Ron, faster, harder." Hermione moaned underneath him.

Ron waited for a couple more thrusts, knowing it was driving his lover wild, before picking up his speed, and moving as fast and as hard inside of her as he could. "Oh God! Yes, Ron, Yes!" Hermione panted, meeting him thrust for thrust.

With one final thrust, Hermione's vaginal walls clinched around Ron's organ as she was overcome with a mindblowing climax. Ron followed shortly after thrusting into her one final time before errupting deep within her. He fell on top of her, kissing her passionately, before rolling off of her and pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment before looking up breifly at the clock on the bedside table and replacing her head back on her own human pillow. She kissed his chest lightly, wrapping her arm around him and playing with his nipple lightly, before looking up at him and grinning. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Baby. I love you." she whispered into his ear, making his body shiver slightly as her breath flowed across his ear.

"Love you too." he responded, kissing her mouth passionately once more before pulling her down once more and falling into a much needed slumber.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ron woke up hearing a small wimpering sound followed by Hermione's voice. He looked around and noticed that Hermione was no longer in bed with him. He got up and pulled his pajama pants back on and left his bedroom, heading down the hall to where the noise was coming from. He walked into a room decorated with sea green walls and a lake type landscape painted on them. There was a Cherry wooden crib siting in the center of the right wall, a matching changing table to the left, and a wardrobe next to it.

"Shh, baby your ok." Hermione soothed, smoothing down her son's burgendy red curls. She was dressed in a pink silk night gown and had the 6 month old placed securely on her hip. She turned to exit the room and jumped when she saw Ron standing there, making the baby cry harder. "God, you scared me." she complained to Ron before making shushing noises and bouncing the baby gently.

"Sorry." Ron said smiling slightly. "What's wrong with my little buddy?" He asked coming over and letting the baby grip his finger.

"He wants breakfast. I bet his _sister_ does too." Hermione commented, emphasizing the word sister. Since they had, had their son, Ron's had a slight problem with almost forgetting that his 2 year old daughter existed.

"Oh, right, yeah. I'll take him and get him situated and you can go get her." He commented smiling at the baby as he took him from his mother. Hermione sighed and shook her head sternly before walking around him and leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked down the hall and into a room decorated with pink, yellow, and white accented flowers. There was a white toddler bed sitting to her right with a toybox at the foot of it that matched the flowery design of the rest of the room. A dresser was placed to her left along with a window and many stuffed animals decorated in front of it. She smiled when she saw her daughter sitting at her toy box playing with a toy that one of her many uncles gave her.

Two year old Rose was an exact duplicate of her mother except her long brown curls had natural red highlights from her father added to the blonde and brown that she received from Hermione. She had Hermione's dark brown eyes, nose, and smile. Rose had her mother's brains but her father's fun personality. Baby Hugo was the spitting image of his father. He had his eyes except, instead of the bright blue that his father had, his were a dark forest green. He had his father's facial features. His hair was red like Ron's except his was a shade of dark red almost brown where his fathers was a bright red. Hugo seemed more down to earth and professional like her. "Mornin' sweetie." Hermione greeted.

Rose looked up at her with a solomn, almost heartbroken expression. "Mornin'." She muttered turning back to her toys.

Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breathe. This meant that her daughter had heard what had gone on and had enough brains, getting them from her after all, to figure out that her father hadn't worried about her. She sat down in the floor with her daughter and pulled the toddler to sit in her lap. The little girl burried her head in her mom's chest, snuggling up to her as if it was a natural reflex. Hermione wrapped her arms tight around her daughter and held her close. Hermione sat holding her, rocking gently back and forth, not saying anything because there was nothing for her to say. Ron had created this mess, he had hurt their daughter this way and nothing Hermione did or said could change that, only Ron could.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on baby. Let's get you dressed." Hermione said standing up and sitting Rose on her bed. She went over to her closet and got out a pink t-shirt and a pair of denim overalls that had a skirt instead of pants and were decorated with pink hearts. She got her daughter dressed and put her socks and shoes on before pinning her curls on the side of her face back out of the way, and brushing her bangs over to the side so she could see.

"Where we goin' mommy?" Rose questioned, as her mom took her hand and lead her over to the bathroom.

"We're gonna teach daddy a lesson. K?" Hermione whispered smiling up at her daughter as she knealt before her. Rose nodded confused and Hermione kissed her hands. "Don't worry baby, just go brush your teeth."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt before fixing her curls to fall in ringlets down her back and brushing her own teeth before picking Rose up and placing her on her hip. She got some extra clothes for both of them and placed them in a luggage bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned, watching as she sat the bag and Rose down by the door and headed toward him, taking Hugo from him.

"Well, Ronald, since you seem so contint with just caring about one child. We're leaving, and I'll call you later to decuss your visitations with Hugo." Hermione said casually as she placed the baby in his carseat and started to pick it up. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. She almost cried at the hurt look on his face.

"Hermione, can we at least talk about this before you leave?" he requested. Hermione nodded before turning around and bending down to Rose.

"Mommy'll be right back ok? Stay here with your brother." Rose nodded and Hermione kissed her head before following Ron into their bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You can't do this, Hermione. You can't just take them and leave." He said almost as an order.

"Oh I think I can, Ronald. I'm their mother and it's my job to make sure that they don't get hurt." She practically shouted back.

"I would never hurt them, Hermione you know that." Ron said almost hurt.

Hermione walked toward him and cupped his face in her hands. "Ron, I love you. You know that and I would never leave you in a million years but you should have seen the look on Rose's face today when I went to get her for breakfast. She heard you ask how Hugo was and you never once asked about her. When I did mention her, you acted as if you didn't really care. I can't let you do this to her anymore. I'm sorry but I'm going. I'll call you later to schedule your visitation with Hugo."

"And Rose." Ron said almost and tears.

Hermione shook her head gently, carassing his cheek with her thumb. "You don't want Rose, you've made that perfectly clear to everybody, especially her." She answered. Hermione took a deep breath and leaned up on her toes and kissed him passionately before pulling away and resting her head on his. "I love you." she whispered. "I just want to show you what your taking for granted. We'll come back once you've learned your lesson."

Ron nodded, hugging her tightly to his chest.

Hermione pulled away and smiled at him slightly before turning and leaving the bedroom. Ron followed shortly after and went over and kissed Hugo on the head. He reached over to kiss Rose too but she pulled away from him quickly and hid behind Hermione. Ron looked as if he'd been smacked across the face but knew that he deserved it and stood back up to his full height.

Hermione bent down and picked up Hugo's carseat and slung the bag with their clothes in it over her shoulder along with the diaper bag and grabbed Rose's hand before leaving the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley it looks like you will soon be having a beautiful baby boy." Doctor Watson told them as she wiped the ultrasound jelly off of Hermione's swollen stomach. _

_"A...A boy?" Ron stuttered, the grin on his face looked like it was about to break in half. Hermione chuckled as she sat up, lowering her shirt back over her belly._

_"Yes, Mr. Weasley. A boy." The doctor said smiling politely and then escorting the couple back to her office to schedule their next appointment. Once that was done, Ron and Hermione drove back to the Weasley's infamous burrow to pick up one-and-a-half-year-old Rose._

_Hermione sat down in a chair and Mrs. Weasley placed a sleeping Rose in her lap. She kissed her daughters head and chuckled, shaking her head, as Ron told everyone at the burrow about their soon-to-be son._

_After a while, new baby Weasley got restless in Hermione's stomach and Hermione decided it was time to go. "Ron, could you take Rose?" Hermione requested shifting the sleeping baby slightly. Doctor Santez had told them when Hermione started showing that it could cause the baby to become even more restless if much weight was being placed on Hermione's abdomin, resulting in Hermione not being able to stand up and hold Rose at the same time._

_Ron spun around looking slightly puzzled. "Who? Oh right yeah." He commented taking Rose up out of a worried looking Hermione's lap._

_--------_

_Hermione and Ron walked into their apartment, their brand new baby boy in tow. Hermione went straight over and sat down tiredly on the couch while Ron took a sleeping Hugo into the nursery to finish his nap. A few seconds later, Ron came back in and sat down next to her, kissing her on the head. "Ron, would you mind going by yourself to pick up Rose?" _

_"Why? She's fine with your parents for a while, right?" he commented turning on the TV._

_"Well, yeah, but I think she should be here too. I mean, its the babies first night home, we should all be here." She commented._

_"Well, we are. I mean she can't really do anything with him so she should just stay with your parents." Ron commented. Hermione gritted her teeth._

_"Fine, you stay with him. I'll go get her."_

_--------_

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around the dark room where she was staying with her parents and noticed the little amount of light coming from where the door was open slightly. She sat up, looking around the room intently for the intruder. She then stood up and walked around the bed, towards the door. She then tripped over something. She groaned slightly and rolled over onto her back just to be jumped on by a very worried looking 2 year old. "Mommy, are you ok?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, hunny, I'm fine. What's wrong?"

Rose made herself comfortable on top of her mom and crossed her arms, resting her head on them. "Can't sweep."

Hermione nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around her daughter. After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Hermione sat up and stood Rose up in front of her so that she could stand up. The brunette then lifted the girl back up and took her over to lay with her in her bed. Rose soon drifted to sleep while Hermione lay staring at the ceiling.

_--------_

Hermione walked around her parents kitchen with Hugo on her hip as she made breakfast for her daughter. Her parents had already left for work and that left her alone to spend a day with the kids. When she had first come to stay with her parents, she had called in at work and told them that she had a family situation of her own that she needed to take care of and she had been given a few days off. That had been three weeks ago and now, considering it was Saturday, she had the day off. She hadn't heard from Ron since they left and her worry for him and grown over the days until she was almost sick. Hermione sat Hugo down in his high-chair and sat Rose's breakfast down in front of her before leaving to go to the bathroom.

Halfway up the stairs, however, she heard the whoosh of someone flooing into her parent's living room. She walked back down the stairs and toward the sound in time to see Ginny dusting herself off. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

Ginevra Potter turned to face her, hands on hips. "You've got to go talk to Ron."

"Why?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He hasn't slept, eaten, showered, or left your apartment since you left."

Hermione sighed. "Watch the kids ok? Their in the kitchen." she told Ginny as she stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to her apartment before her sister-in-law could answer.

Stepping out of the fireplace, the first thing she saw was Ron sitting on the couch, head in his hands, staring at the floor. Hermione sat down on her knees in front of him and brushed some of his long red hair to the side. His head snapped up and she smiled at him gently. Hermione wanted to cry at the site of the man she loved sitting on the couch looking exhausted and as if he had lost weight. He was studying her, his blue eyes searching her features for something that she wasn't sure she understood. "Ron?"

Ron looked into her eyes again questioningly before his eyes snapped back down to her mouth. He shook his head and forced his eyes to remained locked with hers. "Yeah?"

She smiled and leaned forward to where their lips were almost touching and whispered, "You can kiss me if you like."

"I... I haven't brushed my teeth."

Hermione closed her eyes at the thought that she had made him sound so broken and stood up to refresh her head. She hadn't done it, he'd done it to himself. She reached down and grasped his hand and tugged gently. "Come on, lets get you in the shower."

Ron allowed her to pull him into the bathroom and stared at her as she turned on the water and turned back to face him. She first removed his t-shirt and ran her hands down muscled torso, shaking her head of the thoughts, she reached the waist band of his pajama bottoms and tugged them down to the floor, quickly followed by his underwear. She was slightly surprised to see that he was standing hard and firm. Sex had always been a physical and mental thing for Ron and they hadn't even kissed. She smiled at him reassuringly when he looked ashamed of himself and, not wanting to influence him when he had a lot to think about, she started to leave the room.

Ron quickly grabbed her wrist. "Please, stay." He said more desperately then intended. "I mean... uh.. just..." he turned and motioned toward the toilet seat, "sit?"

Hermione nodded and sat down on the cushioned toilet seat lid and waited patiently for him to shower. After a minute, her eyes wondered to his sillouette and she watched as he washed himself but then she heard him sniff and lean back against the wall for a second before sliding down to the floor. She quickly stood up and opened the curtain, worried that something was wrong. Her heart broke when she saw his wet face and, judging by the color of his eyes and the fact that he tried to turn so that she couldn't see, she could tell that he was crying.

Hermione pushed him gently away from the wall and squeezed herself in between them so that he had his back to her and was in between her legs. She then pulled him back towards her and wrapped her arms around him and placed a light kiss to his hair when he turned and burried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry." she heard him sobbingly mumble.

"I know." she whispered back, bending her face down to where she could kiss his shoulder.

"I love her. She's my daughter, I love her." he said as if daring someone to disagree.

"I know." she whispered again.

"I... I can't live like this anymore, Hermione." he whispered with a sniff.

Hermione stiffened, not sure what he meant by that statement. "Ron?"

"Please come back." he begged, crying harder. "I can't take it anymore, please come back."

Hermione nodded. "I'll go get them after we're done."

"Done?" he questioned lifting his head slightly to look at her. Hermione nodded, her eyes venturing down to his mouth.

"Done." She then kissed him with all the strength she had. It had been over three weeks since they'd been together. Thats the longest they'd ever been apart and it almost killed them both. Hermione had the children to distract her though. Ron was home by himself and she knew that if Ginny hadn't come and got her when she did Ron might not have made it through another week. Hermione kissed her husband long and passionately, as if trying to sew it into his soul that he was loved and important.

Ron shifted until he was laying on top of Hermione, never breaking the kiss. He then brought his hands to the bottom of her nightgown, which she hadn't changed out of when she got out of bed, and raised it up to her waist. Looping his fingers in the waist band of her knickers he trailed them down her legs and tossed them somewhere in the bathroom before entering her. The kiss was broken by both of them moaning. When Ron started thrusting, however, Hermione wrapped his legs around him and held him still deep within her. Ron's eyes shot open. "What's wrong? Is it hurting you?" he questioned, worriedly, remembering their first time.

"No, I just wanna feel you." She moaned back smiling slightly and opening up hazy eyes to look at him. After a few minutes, she let him thrust and it didn't take long for them to go over the edge together.

----------

An hour later(after many more 'escapades' in various rooms of the apartment), Ron sat freshly bathed on the living room couch, waiting for Hermione to get dressed. Hermione walked in and straddled Ron on the couch. She kissed him again wishing all of the love she felt for him would pore out into it but there was nothing strong enough to show him that. Ron gently pulled away, knowing what she was doing and how he had scared her. "I know, love."

Hermione never realised how three words could make her feel so safe until then. She burried her face in his neck and inhaled, loving how he always smelt of soap and a smell she had long ago dubbed as his natural scent. "I missed you." she muttered, placing a light kiss in the soft spot where his should and neck joined.

Ron pulled her tighter to him. "You have no idea how much I wish I could take it all back. Ever since you left I kept getting these memories where I'd put Hugo before her and I never realised until now how much she was hurt by it."

"Yes, she was but, Ron thats why I did this. So that you could change. Imagine what it would have been like if it had continued until she was older. It may have never been able to be fixed then."

Ron nodded, knowing it was true. He kissed her softly one more time before gently lifting her off of his lap. "I want to see her." 

Hermione nodded and they flooed to her parents house.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Hermione lead the way to the kitchen where Hugo still sat in his high-chair and Ginny and Rose were playing with some toys at the kitchen table. Ginny looked between Ron and Hermione a few times before excusing herself and flooing home. Hermione nudged Ron forward and he reached out to lift Rose. She looked at Hermione hesitantly and at Hermione's reassuring nod she raised her arms and let her father lift her up. Ron held her close and Rose relaxed into the hug after Hermione smiled at her. Hugo, not liking not having any attention, scrunched his nose up and started making a clatter on his high chair tray with his hands. Hermione smiled at him and let him out of it. They all flooed home and once they were Hermione went to put Hugo down for a nap and Ron sat Rose down in the living room floor before sitting down next to her and began playing with her.

Hermione stood in the doorway to the living room and smiled as she watched Ron and their daughter interact. The look in his eyes was as if he'd never been that happy before in his life. It was the same look he had on their wedding day and on both of the days that their children were born. Having his family back had been Ron's deepist wish and he'd found a way to achieve it. He knew that he'd do what ever he had to in the future to make sure he never lost them again.


End file.
